iRun For My Life 2: The Return of Nora's Ghost
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Narissa, the priest's daughter, had helped remove Nora's demented ghost from Carly's body. But where has it gone? CREDDIE Rating may change to M for future chapters...
1. One Less Lonely Girl

Three years after horrific events, Carly, Sam, and Freddie are almost back to normal. Almost.

It still scares Carly on how close she was to being killed. Now, at 20, she's independent and well college student. But she doesn't like to be alone-which was another haunting issue for her. She, Sam, and Freddie all go to different colleges. They still keep in touch, and see each other every once in a while, but not enough. It wasn't enough for Carly.

She and Freddie are still together, and happy at that. But, out of Sam and Spencer, _Freddie_ was the one she wanted to see. _Freddie _was the one she wanted to be comforted by in bed on rainy, stormy days...

But he couldn't always be there, no matter how hard he tried. He always had more of a load of homework than Carly ever did. The only way they communicated was through phone and video chat.

It still wasn't enough.

* * *

It was a sunny, warm Saturday in the middle of April. Carly sat in her dormroom, curled up in her usual ball with her phone in hand, and waited patiently for Freddie to text her-to let her know that he loved her more than yesterday; more than ever.

To add on to her sadness and boredome, her dormroom parter was Valerie-Freddie's ex "girlfriend". But Carly didn't have to deal with Valerie most of the time because she's mostly out, and Carly doesn't have to deal with her. Most of the time.

Her phone buzzed in her hand. She touched her phone and checked the text that read:

**_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_**  
**_It is the east, and Carly is the sun._**  
**_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_**  
**_Who is already sick and pale with grief_**  
**_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._**

Carly smiled at Freddie's text. Sometimes she didn't have to understand most of it to realize that it was Shakespeare and he was definately thinking about her. She responded quickly and texted him back:

**Ur so sweet. I miss u so much.**

As soon as it was sent, Carly counted to ten when she got a text back from him:

**_I miss you too, Carls. I wish I can see you._**

For some reason, Carly was trying to fight back tears.

**I wish I can c u 2. We haven't seen each other in a month...:(**

_**I know. I have so much on my plate right now. If I could,**_

_**I would run all the way over there to see you.**_

**What's stopping u?**

Freddie didn't text her back. Instead, Carly's phone rang. She answered it immediately.

"Freddie," she breathed.

"I'm coming." His voice sounded muffled, as if he was putting on his shoes and held the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

Carly sat upright. "You are?"

"Yes."

"But I thought-"

"Just because I have a lot to do, that doesn't mean I still can't see you, Carly."

Carly hesitated, biting her lip. "You'll get in trouble."

She heard him sigh. "That's not the most important thing on my mind right now."

Carly sat there quietly, listening to his breathing on the other end for another minute before speaking again.

"Freddie," Her voice came out in a whisper. "Where are you?"

"In my car. I'm on my way now."

She looked at her bedspread.

"How far?"

"Not far. I'll see you soon."

"'Kay."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

As soon as she hung up, Carly rushed to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, for the second time, thoroughly and combed her messy hair until it hung straight again. After that, she went to her drawer and changed into an orange, Groovy Smoothie baby tee, dark jeans, and knee high brown boots with the fur that overlapped. By the time she was done, her heartrate had increased by a bit as she sat back down on her bed.

The thoughts of seeing him made her relax, her breathing became more even. This Saturday would be a good one. One less lonely one.

_One less lonely girl..._

She looked from the door to the window. She thought about him more about coming through the door than through the window. She was at least on the third floor, so it would've been dangerous.

But not dangerous for him. Ten minuted later, her window opened, and Carly tore her eyes away from the door.

"Freddie!" She almost yelled as he slid himself through.

Freddie smiled as she came at him and flung her arms around him. He embraced her tightly, breathing her name.

"How did you-?" Carly gasped, pulling away a little to look at him.

"Spencer's ladder." He told her.

"You saw _Spencer_?"

"Not today. I saw him yesterday at the Groovy Smoothie. He was buliding a scupture all week and used Tee Bo's ladder. I helped them out and Tee Bo told me I could have it."

Carly buried her face in his chest, hugging him tighter.

"Where's Valerie?" Said Freddie flatly.

"Gone." Carly smiled.

"For the rest of the day?" He sounded relieved.

"I think so."

"No wonder..." He rubbed her back. "It sounded _quiet _for once."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "Yeah, I guess." She leaned in a little. Freddie met her halfway and kissed her, long and passionate-the kind of kisses that he knew she loved the most.

Her fingers were in his hair now; she pressed herself closer to him, almost melting from the feeling of being in his arms. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying her taste...the sweet fragrance that came off of her skin that he knew so well...

"Thank God," she murmured, her eyes still closed.

He stayed silent, his eyes closed too, holding her still.

Carly kissed him again. "Come to my bed."

Freddie released all of her but her hand, in which he held. She sat down on her bed as he followed suit, and he sat down very close next to her, their arms touching. They shared a long glance before kissing each other again.

It was soon after that that they both knew just their lips touching could lead to something else...


	2. Author's Note To Lovers and Haters

According to a...reviewer, this Creddie story...well, sucks.

Brace yourselve Creddie lovers...

He/She had said:

**Fuck Creddie Shit**  
**2011-01-16 . chapter 1 **

**This is so stupid! Who wants to read Creddie! It's official color is Brown which is the color of SHÎT! BLEEEH. Why the hell does anyone ship Creddie! It's so fuckįn STUPID! Fuçk Creddie! Just fûck it! STOP WEITING CREDDIE!**

Luckily one reviewer backed me up and said:

**Purpleburple12**  
**2011-01-16 . chapter 1**

**The person below me is stupid (FYI Creddie is not the colour of brown its dark blue)**

**Im not a creddie fan im a seddie warrior, this is amazing!**

**The person below is jst being shallow and overreacts and i thought creddiers were the overreacters (no offense)**

And the very first one that said:

** sweetStarre123 **  
**2011-01-16 . chapter 1 **

**Sweet Creddie. The romance was well written. Please update.**

You see? **Purpleburple12** is a Seddie shipper, but she likes this story AND respects it. **sweetStarre123** even said it was well written!

And I respect it too. Because after that mean review, the most recent one gave me some good advice...

**bigtukker**  
**2011-01-17 . chapter 1**

**Just ban anonimous reviews. That helps a lot. (I haven't read your story, I don't like horror sorry)**

And that's okay. He didn't have to read the story in order to get the point. I'm thinking about banning annonomous reviews, but at the same time I want to know what nonmembers think, ya know?

So, instead of moping around, like most haters want me to do, I'm gonna be happy about it and make _as **many chapters **and **Creddie stories **I want._

_Special thanks to __**Purpleburple12, sweetStarre123, and bigtukker **_for giving me nice reviews. An update to this story will be updated really soon!

And, of course, I'd like to dedicate this story to not only Creddie fans still out there,

But to _**Fuck Creddie Shit. **_

_**Feel free to comment **__**now.**_

_**;) Forever Jasmine**_


End file.
